


Wake Up

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"It is not morning yet."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Kudos: 42





	Wake Up

"Good morning, Draco!" Harry grinned, shaking his boyfriend into wakefulness.

"It is not morning yet." Draco responded, ducking under the cover.

"Actually, it's eleven o'clock and if you don't get up you're going to miss quidditch practice. You have twenty minutes." Harry said, laughing when Draco shot up.

"You're joking." He said, noticing the closed bed curtains on everyone else's beds.

"I can't believe you fell for it again!" Harry practically cackled. Draco glared and climbed back under the covers.

"I hate you." Draco said, muffled only slightly by the cover.

"I love you too." Harry grinned.

"Since I'm up now, I think we could put this time to good use." Draco said suggestively, coming out from under the cover.

"Great idea." Harry grinned.


End file.
